


Morning, Angel

by Kamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Dean, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexy, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamh/pseuds/Kamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of quick scenes of Dean and Cas in the morning. Sweet, Domestic, Fluffy, and a little Sexy. </p><p>(One scene is a little angst-y and includes a vivid description of a panic attack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Angel

Every single muscle in Castiel’s body was completely relaxed. He breathed in steadily and slowly, air seeping into and out of his lungs seamlessly. The mattress beneath him was memory foam, and it definitely remembered him, fitting all the contours of his long, lean body perfectly. The window of the bedroom was open and a cool summer breeze made its way in, balancing out the warmth of the blankets to create the perfect temperature.

The other side of the mattress dipped as Dean rolled over to Cas’ side of the bed, wrapping a tan, muscled arm around his waist. Still mostly unconscious, Cas covered Dean’s hand with his, lacing their fingers together. Dean placed several gentle kisses to Cas’ shoulders and neck, slowly trying to bring him back to reality. 

“Morning, Angel,” Dean rasped, his voiced laced with sleep and infatuation.

Cas groaned noncommittally in response, turning to face Dean, wrapping his arms around him, and burying his face into Dean’s chest, breathing in his familiar, comforting scent. 

Dean chuckled in response, “And you call me a cuddle monster.”

“S’ too early, Dean,” Cas groused.

“I know, Angel. But if we want to get all the stuff in the car and get a good spot at the beach we gotta leave soon,” Dean reasoned.

“Why don’t we just stay home and have sex all day?” Cas propositioned, his voice humorously muffled by the blankets and Dean’s chest.

Dean threw his head back and laughed out loud, the joy shaking out of his shoulders, “Well, that’s an offer I’d hate to refuse!” he stopped to kiss the top of Cas’ head and slowly run his finger tips along Cas’ spine. “Unfortunately, I don’t think we have the stamina, besides you promised me a beach day!”

Cas made a small whining sound that he would totally deny making later.

“Plleease Cas…you promised! What if I bring you coffee in bed,” Dean negotiated.

“Hhmm,” Cas considered. “Ok, but five more minutes of cuddling, then coffee and beach,” he offered back, opening one brilliant blue eye to meet Dean’s green ones.

Dean pouted his lips and made a face, as if he was taking this into serious consideration. “I guess I could go along with that,” he conceded, repositioning himself to be the little spoon, with Cas’ arms around him, letting out a long, contented breath.

* * * * * *

“De-eeannn,” Cas sing-songed, attempting to rouse Dean out of his slumber while also tying his own blue tie on straight. Dean was still out cold, splayed out on his stomach, limbs spread out. “Time to wake up, gorgeous.”

Dean snuffled, pressing his face further into Cas’ pillow. Cas perched next to Dean on the bed, and began running his hand back and forth along Dean’s back, and pressed kisses along his neck and spine. 

“Mhmm,” Dean smiled and rolled over to meet Cas’ eyes with his own. “Good morning, Angel.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“You goin’ to work?” Dean inquired, running his hands through his sleep-strewn hair.

“Yes, and so should you,” Cas teased.

“I’ll get there,” he smiled as he sat up, and straightened Cas tie for him fondly. “I’m just enjoying the view first.”

Cas smiled as the familiar warmth of Dean’s love filled his chest. “I’m getting home first tonight, so I’m going to try that new burger recipe for dinner, is that ok?”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas sweetly and inquired, “What did I do to deserve you?”

* * * * * *

Cas woke up to the feeling of hands moving down his chest. Kisses were being peppered down his neck and across his torso, and he could feel familiar thighs straddling his hips. 

When he opened his eyes, Cas was greeted with the image of Dean, the love of his life, perched on his lap, green eyes shining with lust and mischief.

“Morning, Angel,” he greeted deeply, pressing an insistent kiss to Cas’ lips. 

“It’s looking like a pretty good morning from here,” Cas countered, breathlessly. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Dean whispered suggestively, beginning to artfully craft a dark mark on Cas’ pulse point. 

Cas inhaled sharply as his body began to get with the program, breath quickening, pulse rising, hands wandering along Dean’s body, revering the man pressed to him. 

Cas was sharing a deep kiss with Dean, when he began to run his hand over Cas in all the right places, “I want you Cas,” Dean whispered sensually, “please.”

“Of course, Dean, but I have to prep you first,” Cas stated, struggling to think straight with Dean’s insistent ministrations. 

“I may have already taken care of that,” Dean looked at him guiltily, “I’ve been awake for a while.”

“And you didn’t wake me up for that?!” Cas complained, upset that he missed the opportunity to help open Dean up, or at least witness him do it himself.

“No, but I figured I could make it up to you,” Dean smirked, rising to his knees and positioning himself over Cas, and slowly sinking down on him, causing both men to moan in pure bliss. 

“I guess I can forgive you,” Cas gasped as Dean rode him closer and closer to climax.

* * * * * *

Dean woke up in a strange state. He was pinned underneath Cas, which wasn’t too different from every other morning, but he wasn’t spread out on their bed, he was cramped up between the arms of the sofa, neck stuck in a very stiff position. The title menu of the movie they were watching the night before was glowing on the TV screen, and a half empty bowl of popcorn was on the floor by their feet. 

“Cas,” Dean nudged, trying to free himself, “time to get up buddy.”

“It’s morning?” Cas questioned, eyes squinting against the morning light.

“Yeah, Angel, it’s morning. Looks like we fell asleep during the movie.”

“But did they make it to Mount Doom or not?” Cas pressed.

“We’ll have to finish it some other time, I gotta get up,” Dean said, moving to sit up and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m quite stiff,” Cas commented, dropping to the carpet to stretch.

Dean watched as Cas slowly stretched out on the floor, “So you really like all that yoga crap from the classes you’ve been taking, huh?”

“Very much so,” Cas answered. “I find it both relaxing and educational, yoga is a centuries old practice, and very beneficial for the body.”

“Hmm,” Dean smiled to himself. “How do you feel about naked yoga? I hear there are many health benefits.”

Cas snorted in response, “I’m sure you have.”

* * * * * *

Cas woke up into a panic attack. These weren’t too uncommon for him, sometimes they were” the result of a particularly bad nightmare, or caused by the built up anxiety from the anticipation of a stressful day, sometimes they happened for no reason that Cas could fathom, all he knew was that they were bad. 

He would open his eyes and find himself drenched in sweat. His body was tense and sore, his head pounding and throat closing. His pulse stampeding through his body, and every worry he could possibly imagine flooding into his brain, or there were no worries at all, just pure fear and adrenaline being pumped into his every vein for no conceivable reason. 

It was not the way to start off the day. Sometimes crying would make him feel better, help him process his feelings and release some of the excess hormones. Other times it was like he was frozen, and there was nothing he could do but make himself breathe through it and wait until he was able to force himself out of bed, to bravely face the day. 

But Dean supported him always, through it all. 

Make no mistake. Another person, regardless of their love for you or relationship with you, cannot make all of your pain disappear. One person’s love does not erase another’s pain, they can just make it easier to bear. Cas survived his morning panic attacks, and made it through every hour by himself before and after being with Dean. Another person can help you with your demons, but only you can save yourself.

Dean was incredible in his patience, love and gentleness. On mornings like these he would do whatever Cas asked of him. Whether he needed to be held, talked to, listened to, or left alone. Dean would do it, he would support Cas in whatever way he needed, as long as Cas was able to communicate to Dean what was he needed. In the cases that Cas couldn’t articulate what he needed, Dean took his best shot, and was usually right. 

Cas was forever grateful to Dean for his unwavering love and support. 

When Dean held Cas close and reminded him to breathe, Cas shook as sobs wracked his body, panic and adrenaline leaving him slowly. Dean’s arms were strong and sure, giving Cas a little piece of security, as he processed the panic on his own. 

“Don’t worry, Angel,” Dean reassured him, “I’ve got you.”

* * * * * *

You could hardly call it morning when Dean finally stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. Cas had some soft music playing and was concentrating on creating the perfect pancake when Dean wandered in and plopped his head on Cas’ shoulder. 

“Morning, Angel.”

“It’s not exactly morning anymore, Dean,” Cas corrected.

“Why is it so loud and bright in here?” Dean complained, pressing his face into Cas’ neck.

“Did you take the aspirin I laid out for you last night?” Cas inquired patiently.

“Yes, but everything’s still spinning,” Dean whined.

“Well, my love, that comes with the hangover.” 

“Ugh.”

“I’m almost done with breakfast, there’s pancakes and bacon and eggs, all great hangover foods,” Cas soothed him.

“Hmm,” Dean smiled against Cas’ skin, “I love you.”

“I know, I’m pretty great,” Cas teased. 

"I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?" Dean grimaced. 

"Not unless you call embarrassing karaoke stupid..." Cas replied avoiding eye contact. 

"What?!" Dean exclaimed. 

* * * * * *

Cas opened his eyes and felt the familiar warmth of Dean snuggled up to him. He was relaxed and sated after a late night spent together between the sheets, but the dried sweat and semen on his skin was not something he could ignore. 

“Dean, shower,” Cas mumbled eloquently.

Dean let out a small whine in protest. 

“I’m going in with or without you, I’m all gross,” Cas warned, stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom.

Cas blearily turned on the hot water and let it run down his body, waking him up to the world. He began squeezing out some of the soap from Dean’s body wash when he heard Dean enter the bathroom.

“Morning, Angel, mind if I join you?”

“Of course not, Dean, get your ass in here.”

Cas sighed contentedly as Dean massaged the soap into his skin

* * * * * *

Dean awoke to a pounding headache. His lips were cracked and dry, his throat scratchy and nose congested. He had been sick for two days already and he still felt awful. 

Cas came into the bedroom holding a tray with cold medicine, tea, and fruit covered oatmeal. 

“Morbing, Andgel” Dean croaked with his stuffed nose, “Sorry you had to sleep on the couch again.”

“It’s fine, Dean, I just want you to feel better,” Cas fussed over him as he took the medicine and only choked down a little oatmeal.

“I thought you were supposed to get ice cream when you’re sick, not hippie food,” Dean complained, playing with the squishy oatmeal.

“Its ten am Dean, besides, dairy products increase mucous production in the body, it could make you more congested.”

“But it would make me very happy,” he charmed, batting his long eyelashes, despite looking all ruffled and sick.

Cas rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, “Two more bites of oatmeal and then I’ll bring you ice cream.”

“Thank you, Cas.”

* * * * * *

Cas needed coffee like he needed air. It was five in the morning and they had to get ready to drive all the way to California because Dean absolutely refused to fly. Sam and Jess invited them over for the weekend, to celebrate the fourth of July. It was going to be an amazing weekend, but nothing is amazing before ten am, in Cas’ opinion. 

“Dean!” Cas called into the bedroom where Dean was getting dressed. “Where’s the coffee? I though you picked some more up yesterday?”

Dean was still throwing clothes into his bag when he called back to Cas, “They were out of the Jet Fuel you usually drink, so I got you a caffeinated tea I thought you’d like.”

“Tea isn’t coffee… I need coffee, it’s too early,” Cas mumbled to himself, disgruntled.

Opening the cupboard, Cas reached for the unfamiliar box of tea, “Extra strong caffeinated Honeybee tea,” he read.

Dean walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Cas’ middle, “It reminded me of you, Angel.”

Cas’ heart couldn’t help but melt.

* * * * * *

Dean woke up to a few pleasantly sore muscles and a new silver band around his left ring finger. He blinked lazily and turned to take in the sight of his husband, lying next to him in bed, their naked forms covered only by a thin white sheet. He looked to his wedding band, inspecting it under the morning light, and then back to the relaxed face of his gorgeous husband. Dean shifted so that his head rested on Cas’ chest, and snuggled in beside him, filled with happiness, love and contentment. 

“Morning, Mr. Winchester,” he greeted Cas when his arms wrapped around Dean, kissing his husband’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this filled me with warmth and happiness! I hope it made you smile! <3 Feel free to leave feelings or comments, thank you for reading!


End file.
